In the related art, there is known a wireless tag reading apparatus that reads and writes information from and into a wireless tag, such as a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag, an electronic tag, and a transponder.
For example, the wireless tag is embedded in a portable article, such as a card and a smartphone. When such an article is held over an antenna of the reading apparatus, a connection is established and information is exchanged therebetween.
However, since a human hand is a dielectric, when the hand is brought close to the antenna, the radiation of the radio waves from the reader is hindered, which results in failure of connection. Thus, a technique of reducing such deterioration is desired.